Our Famiglia
by master-anime-archer
Summary: Many couples have a song that fits their relationship well. Mukuro and the Vongola Decimo are no different. Song fic with the song Ours. Mukuro/Tsuna Enjoy


**Hello everyone~ I have officially graduated from high school so I should have more time to write but until I can get another chapter for my stuff finished here is a one shot to tide you all over. This is a shonen-ai for Katekyo Hitman REBORN! with a pairing of Mukuro x Tsuna. I'm sorry if this is not your cup of tea but if it is please enjoy.**

**I do not own the lyrics. They are from the the Taylor Swift song Ours.**

**I also do not own the characters.**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

Mukuro sat at his desk, staring at the wall and fidgiting with a pen, bouncing it between his fingers in an agitated rhythm. He had been accepted by the guardians of the Vongola and he got along with each as well as anyone could have hoped. It had taken time and he hadn't blamed them, not one bit. He himself thought them naive and idiotic, only putting up with them to make sure Chrome was well taken care of, but as time went on and the Vongola fought alongside him he found himself desiring the presence of the family in more ways than one. He had always been the outcast, the pariah, but with but an understanding smile and an outstretched hand Tsunayoshi Sawada singlehandedly managed to open up the teen's heart.

Unable to take it anymore he got to his feet and picked up the stack of papers on the corner of his desk to take them to the Vongola Decimo's office but as he got to the elevator he sighed and internally bolstered himself. There were four underlings that had been whispering furiously in the elevator when it stopped but it all ceased immediately as the doors opened and he came into view. It was dead silent all the way to his floor, leaving him to deal with the wide, accusatory, and nervous stares. The fear of him he didn't mind but the stares were beginning to weigh down on him. He wasn't a weak person by any means, he had survived in the darkest depths of the highest security vaults in Vendicare for years and made it out several times regardless. He had survived as a mere specter outside of his body, unable to be broken by even the harshest, bleakest prospects, yet the stares he suffered were beginning to really get to him. He knew it was stupid but he was no fool. He knew full well that no one but the inner guardians felt he belonged there. As he stood there he was suddenly struck with the image of the brunette mafioso don that was currently on a business trip and how he would simply smile that reassuring smile of his and laugh quietly at the ignorance of the idiots around him. But Tsuna wasn't there. He was in Japan at the moment with most of his guardians either on other missions or otherwise occupied. Mukuro himself had been the guardian overseeing the higher runnings of the famiglia for that particular moment and so he had to withstand the stares because if that was what Tsuna needed him to do than he would do it. His time wasn't his.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

He shook himself out of his thoughts as the door opened and exited the elevator, valiantly ignoring the trailing whispers and sharp looks he felt twisting in his back like hot knives. He was always being judged, by everyone apart from his, dare he say it, friends. There simply wasn't a better word for it and while the word still felt strange for him to acquiesce to he knew it was the truth. They shared a bond forged in hardship, combat, and raw passions on top of their loyalty to the family name. Born from that was an unbreakable loyalty to each other and that gave them all power over any demons, inner or otherwise.

The underlings and grunts, it seemed, did not share that sentiment of brotherhood and friendship. Instead they constantly wondered how the Decimo could trust one such as him with such important duties. Why not them? Surely they were just as good if not better than the infamous, traitorous, Mukuro Rokudo. Oh they never said anything to his face but he caught the questions trailing behind him more than once, a mask of indifference in place to hide the painful cracks that had appeared on his heart. That was when he once again felt the comforting weight of earring; his Vongola gear reminding him of his true place among his famiglia and it would always be his. He would devote his life to the Vongola Decimo, after all his heart had already made its choice and it had already decided to beat for the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and him alone.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

As he walked to the end of the hall he passed a room, hearing the occupants, a certain blonde prince and his disciple talking. It sounded as though Belphegor was throwing knives at the younger as usual. The two really were hopeless. They were as old as they were and yet Bel was throwing things at Fran just as a young boy teases the girl he likes. He only wished it was that easy for him. He knew he didn't deserve to love that way, he didn't even deserve the acceptance and love he received, much less the second chance he had been given even after trying and threatening to kill Tsuna and his guardians repeatedly. No, he would have to just tough it out despite the difficulty of it all. He had to be careful of what he allowed his features to show. If he let it get to him he may make a mistake, he was getting so little sleep as it was and a mistake would only prove to the others they were right in their accusations despite the fact they were throwing stones in glass houses. That was when he thought once more of the smiling carefree face of his boss and smiled to himself. They had something special that no one else would ever understand; it was theirs.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Finally the time had come. He stood at the airport, awaiting the arrival of his boss and trying valiantly to not show his irritation and edginess that had pervaded his senses from the many stares and glares he had been receiving. He had never noticed them much up until then but combined with the lack of sleep and general restlessness, it was all he could do to not call the other. He was no doubt busy with important business, as Mukuro himself should have been. He stood and watched a group of girls gathering their things and looking in every direction, the very image of a group of friends on a vacation.

The group of girls were staring at him. He didn't see anything strange about it but then he heard one of them whisper. "Hey, isn't that that kid that No good Tsuna used to hang around with right before he disappeared? I mean his hair is longer but..."

"You're right! I still remember Tsuna. He was a good guy even if he was completely useless. He started hanging around all those strange foreigners and then as soon as he graduated just up and left! I couldn't believe it. I never thought he was that stupid. Anyone could see that they were trouble. I mean, that one guy smoked all the time and we all know what happened to the baseball star. He also disappeared. I wonder what happened. I heard that they were both killed when they got involved with something over their head."

"Well I heard that they joined the yakuza. You're probably right though. He certainly looks scary enough to have gotten them killed. I just can't believe that two people so sweet and weak could turn out to be so bad. Tsuna was so cute too! Like a clumsy child."

He fought the urge to laugh. He could call the Vongola Decimo many things but weak was not one of them. He had single handedly guided the doctrine of the family back to the original ideas of the founder. He had looked into the face of Byakuren in the future and torn him apart before blasting him into nothingness; not only that but he had faced the Vendiche without fear on countless occasions with the result each time being that they had backed down. No, the Decimo may have been many things but weak was not one. His eyes narrowed before he turned his back on them. They would never know just how strong the weak, useless, innocent, child had become. He had grown into a worthy successor to the Vongola name and gained Mukuro's loyalty in heart and fighting spirit where no one else had been able to before. Tsuna had become the Decimo and he could never be anything but; as for his heart, that was Mukuro's alone. Indeed, he knew full well what the brunette would say to him.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened them he spotted the familiar head of spiky brown hair coming his way. He only realized how desperate he was to be in the other's presence, that he was just short of sprinting towards the other, once he found himself hugging the other. He caught himself and wasn't sure what he should do. He was usually so self-assured that he was entirely out of his depth. After a brief moment of shock the other wrapped his arms around him and smiled once they pulled away.

"I missed you too Mukuro-kun."

He gave him a brief peck on the mouth before taking hold of his hand and pulling him along to the car right past the group of girls who had all been staring in blatant shock at them. When they finally got back to the limo the two underlings gave the illusionist an uncomfortable look as they greeted their boss with his tired smile before they all got in, Tsuna being left alone with his guardian out of the others' sight.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_"Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you"_

Mukuro watched as Tsuna leaned back in the seat with a heavy sigh and a deep breath.

"Don't listen to them, Mukuro. It isn't their place to judge anything. They don't understand. None of them have fought alongside me or for me as much as any of you or the rest of guardians. You're special though. You do something that the others can't. You guard my heart."

With that he settled into Mukuro's chest with his eyes blissfully shut. Feeling at peace for the first time in longer than he could remember he laid a gentle kiss on the other's forehead before settling in to watch the city pass.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

All of the guardians and the ones that mattered in the Vongola were accepting of Mukuro's romantic relationship with the Decimo, all of them except for Sawada, Iemitsu. As simply an adviser there was little he could say that carried any weight, especially after the countless shows of loyalty by Mukuro and those that looked up to him as their big brother, ie Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Fran, and MM. Then there were the obvious impossibilities that Tsuna had done from the former test subject such as getting him out of Vendicare and off the Vendiche's radar for good, a task formerly thought not to be possible. Oh the father of the Decimo could complain all he liked but the fact that Tsuna had no intention of heeding him, that much was obvious in the love in his eyes that was mirrored in the Mist guardian's, made it difficult for him. He wanted his son happy but he also knew that he had no right to demand of Tsuna anything, not when his son had not even recognized him when he had come to see him. He knew he was a part of the old regime that his son was changing and regardless of his blood status he knew full well that if he pushed too hard he would no longer have a place in the new regime. So, when he walked through the living room of the Vongola living area, a rarity in and of itself, and he saw his son with his head in the lap of his mist guardian and said guardians fingers threading through the brown locks gently he fought down his complaints and quickly left the room, knowing that he would be ignored and that his son's heart and will would not be swayed an inch.

As Iemitsu beat his retreat Mukuro smiled, not a smirk but the special smile that few people were ever lucky enough to witness. It was a true smile of pure joy with no malice or ill intent for anyone. He knew that he had something special and it belonged to solely the brunette in his lap and himself. It was a love that was theirs alone.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

* * *

**You know what to do people**

**R & R**

**See ya'll next time**


End file.
